The present invention relates to conveyor systems, and more particularly to conveyor systems that index loads through discrete work stations, such as sequential dip tanks within a finishing process line for manufactured work pieces. Commonly known finishing process lines may include, among these dip tanks, acid baths containing acidic liquid solutions.